komiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Komiks Sundays
Komiks Sundays is an independent komiks collective that focuses on publishing fresh, original sequential content. The collective started early 2014 as an incubation project of Art Sundays. With revolving members and a effervescent community, the team soon stabilized late 2016 to its core eight members. Currently based in Manila, the collective has been consistently active in the independent komiks movement. From regularly attending conventions, conducting workshops, and giving talks, the group is continuously expanding its base as well as adding to an increasingly large selection of original titles that are written both in Filipino and English. History Outlining the collective identity (2014 - 2017) Komiks Sundays began early 2014, working underneath the 'Art Sundays' moniker. Initial members included Meatfist, Liana Maris, Noel Villa, Eden Sarmiento, Kevin Roque, and a handful of other artists that have gone on to pursue personal interests. Early titles included Displacement #1 (2014), Lights Out (2015), The Outer Garden (2016), Welcome Home (2015), and Ellie's Dairy (2016). Soon after, Mikomiks and khakiout joined the collective for November Komikon 2016 with the Battlegirlz series and May Pera Sa Basura ''respectively. The collective renamed itself to 'Komiks Sundays' officially around middle 2016 to emphasize on its komiks-oriented content among other things. It is around this time that the group expanded itself, curating komiks, stickers, zines and other related products from other artists outside the collective. clymacs (''THROWHERBACK), Marianie (Palaso), and Utes Salazar (Love, Loveman) joined in during this expansive phase. The Facebook Page 'Komiks Sundays' was created early 2017 along with their other social media accounts. Sequential, Exquisite, and many others (2017 - present ) Finding themselves with a sudden surge of momentum, the collective worked on refining their internal structure and laid out the foundations for their future developments. At this time, the Komiks Sundays' collection experienced a massive fluctuation of titles with many decidedly being phased out as many more rushed in. CreativeK (Motivation) is officially added to the roster late 2017. Exquisite ''(2018) was the first attempt at a collective piece of work with ''Sequential ''(2018) following soon after. Titles Komiks Sundays provides an array of titles from different genres and different iterations of the medium. The following list is comprehensive at the time of this writing but does not reflect the entire catalog of the collective. Some of these titles may be subject to availability with print-on-demand features being offered for some. (*) out of print '''In-house Titles' Displacement #1 (2014) Lights Out! (2015)* Battlegirlz #1 (2016) Gravy (2016)* May Pera Sa Basura (2016) Battlegirlz #2 (2017) Buhos (2017) Dwopke (2017) Dwopke Dwopke (2017) Love, Loveman (2017) Motivation (2017) Nagmamahal, Maria Clara #1 (2017) Palaso (2017) THROWHERBACK (2017) Battlegirlz #3 (2018) Dwopke Compendium (2018) Dwopke Dwopke Dwopke (2018) Exquisite (2018) Kung Ano-ano (2018)* Nagmamahal, Maria Clara #2 (2018) Paglipas #1 (2018) Sequential (2018) The Hunted Girl (2018) Nagmamahal, Maria Clara #3 (2019) Paglipas #2 (2019) Tea 'n' biskits (2019) Other publications Again and Again (2016) - Yanna Gemora* My Biggest Fear (2016) - Danielle Chuatico* The Outer Garden (2016) - Liana Maris and Noel Villa* Aether (2017) - Eon Yol 'Sad...' series (2017) - Utes Salazar The Outer Garden: A Few More Blossoms (2017) - Liana Maris and Noel Villa* No One Heard Me (2019) - Daemon The Team The Komiks Sundays team consists of eight komiks creators that wildly vary in illustrative styles and narrative genres. While there are a few members that work quietly in the background, the core eight members are as follows: Meatfist (Editor-in-Chief) Mikomiks (Logistics) khakiout (Accounts) Marianie (Social Media Manager) Utes Salazar (Logistics South) clymacs (In-house Artist) CreativeK (In-house Artist) Awards and Achievements * khakiout's May Pera sa Basura was featured on CNN's 'The best Filipino komiks of 2016' * Marianie wins 'Best Student Komiks' for Komiket 2018 External Links Komiks Sundays Website (under construction) Category:Indie Komiks Category:Komiks group Category:Komiks collective Category:Komiks Sundays Category:Komik Groups Category:Komik Creators